


Asteroide in giardino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In una fattoria cade un asteroide unico.
Series: Arcaiche entità [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476
Kudos: 2





	Asteroide in giardino

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a: Blade Under Mask: Oomaksai; https://www.deviantart.com/whitemantisart/art/Blade-Under-Mask-Oomaksai-564903584.

Asteroide in giardino

Il botto era stato così forte che il fattore aveva chiesto alla moglie di nascondersi e si era diretto in giardino da dove proveniva.   
Gli animali erano nervosi e i loro versi si alzavano alti, quelli che potevano fuggivano.  
Illuminato dalla luce della luna, in un cratere, stava un asteroide fumante.  
Il fattore lo raggiunse. Non puzzava di bruciato, anzi emanava un odore dolce.  
Il fattore se ne sentì attratto, si mise a carponi ad annusare.   
L'asteroide era misteriosamente freddo.  
Notò che l'odore veniva da una sostanza aliena e appiccicosa. Si ritrovò suo malgrado a leccarla e si aggrappò all’asteroide.   
Si rotolò con esso, sporcandosi di terra. Euforico leccò tutta la sostanza presente e si staccò, dirigendosi verso casa con passo incerto.  
Entrò a fatica in soggiorno.  
Da fuori venivano i latrati del cane da guardia, che scappò a sua volta. I gatti erano già fuggiti.  
L'uomo si era spogliato. Madido di sudore, ed eccitato, notò che stava sudando e che la sua virilità, divenuta blu-rossastra, sembrava essere più grande che mai. All'improvviso, le sue mani iniziarono a sentirsi erogene, come se fossero gonfiate dalla stessa lussuria che stava riempiendo il suo membro.  
La pressione sui polpastrelli era estremamente piacevole e quando due artigli verdi li attraversarono pensò di poter raggiungere l'orgasmo. La pelle si era squarciata, lasciando uscire quelle protuberanze che si erano create al di sotto. Il suo intero corpo era diventato un involucro.  
Iniziò a strapparsi la pelle di dosso, curvandosi e facendo dei versi simili a quelli di un grosso insetto.   
“Amore, stai bene?” domando la moglie.  
Entrò mentre la sua trasformazione si completava ed iniziò a urlare. In preda al panico schiacciò un pulsante collegato con l'ufficio dello sceriffo, dandogli l’allarme.  
Il marito le spruzzò la sostanza in bocca, densa e dolciastra.  
Lei la deglutì, smettendo di gridare.   
Lui iniziò a secernere altra di quella sostanza dolce e appiccicosa, il suo odore era pungente ed ebbe l'effetto di calmare completamente la donna.  
Lei sentì più cose sfregare contro il suo corpo, accarezzandola teneramente. Quello che sembrava un dito con un'unghia lunga iniziò a sfregare contro il suo inguine. La donna chiuse gli occhi mentre altre unghie cominciavano a scorrerle sullo stomaco e sui seni. Poi sentì due paia di artigli dalle lunghe unghie trattenerle le braccia.  
L'enorme insetto dall'aspetto scuro la sovrastava.  
Lei boccheggiò, silenziosamente.   
L’insetto le mise la lingua in bocca. Rigurgitandole quella sostanza, espellendola dalla bocca, investendo col suo getto la lingua, le gengive e i denti di lei.  
La donna inghiottiva passivamente, lo trovava dolce e buono.  
Mentre l'insetto le accarezzava i fianchi, le zampe posteriori le bloccavano le gambe.  
Sentì qualcosa che cominciava a strofinarle contro la gamba. Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a sentire la dolce fragranza della sostanza appiccicosa farsi molto più pungente.  
Venne sdraiata sulla schiena sul pavimento.  
Lui usò un artiglio per strapparle la camicia da notte e toglierle il reggiseno. Iniziò a usare la lingua per esplorare i suoi seni. Ad ogni leccata lei si sentiva più eccitata.   
Poteva sentirlo ancora accarezzarle l'inguine. Con un colpo di artiglio le sue mutandine si staccarono, rivelando la sua intimità bagnata fradicia.  
Il membro di lui era enorme, ma si assottigliava all'estremità. Mentre scivolava dentro di lei, lei si sentì soffocare da esso. Forzandola un po' l'insetto riuscì a entrare, muovendosi a ritmo sostenuto.   
La donna sentì esplodere un'estasi erotica portentosa.  
Più e più volte la fece sua, si spinse sempre più dentro di lei che gemeva. Risalendola in modo innaturale. Tentava di entrare in profondità nel suo grembo e con la punta affusolata si fece largo nel suo utero.  
Il piacere e il dolore della penetrazione erano troppo da sopportare, ma non riusciva a venire.  
Sentì quando l'insetto raggiunse l'orgasmo. Le sue ali iniziarono a ronzare mentre accadeva e zampilli di liquido colmarono l'utero di lei.  
Gemette per diversi minuti a seguito del continuo rilascio dello sperma dell'insetto, finché non si fermò. Il membro si stava rapidamente ritirando.  
La lasciò col grembo grosso e pieno.  
L'insetto indietreggiò, lasciandola sul pavimento e si accucciò su stesso. Tenne le zampette rinchiuse e, morendo, si seccò.  
Lei si stava ancora massaggiando la pancia quando una vampata di calore le fece venire le vertigini.  
Iniziò a stiracchiarsi e allungarsi, le dava un piacere erotico.  
Sentì che la sua vita iniziava ad allungarsi mentre il suo stomaco cominciava a irrigidirsi. Avvertì un calore alle spalle seguito da uno schiocco all’altezza della schiena, mentre la sua spina dorsale si spezzava. Nessun dolore, ma il calore che si spostò sui suoi seni.   
Iniziò a strofinarli, facendo scorrere le sensazioni fino al clitoride e all'interno delle sue pareti vaginali. I suoi seni iniziarono a gonfiarsi per lo sfregamento, i suoi capezzoli diventarono larghi come una tazza da tè. Iniziò a sentire una sostanza provenire da loro, la riconobbe come la sostanza dolce.  
La sua lingua, ora allungata enormemente, scivolò fuori dalla sua bocca e giù fino ai suoi grandi seni. Leccò il liquido, gustandone il sapore: la dolcezza travolgente ed erotica.  
Allungò le braccia. Era un bisogno sessuale, che le dava piacere.  
Mentre si protendeva verso il soffitto, notò che la pelle delle sue braccia era traslucida alla luce della luna, con arti scuri e sottili che si allungavano sotto di essa. Sentì un paio di artigli che iniziarono a penetrare attraverso le estremità delle sue mani. Il peso delle sue braccia divenne improvvisamente pesante. Accarezzare e lacerare la pelle delle sue braccia con i suoi nuovi artigli aumentò la sensazione erotica che stava provando mentre le lambiva i seni che non smettevano di eruttare la sostanza. Alla fine la pelle cedette rivelando braccia sottili e verdastre.   
Poi fu la volta delle sue gambe. Lei ansimò e gemette, e allungò le gambe mentre un paio di artigli le spinsero attraverso la punta dei piedi. Usò le sue braccia, ora più lunghe, per accarezzare e artigliare i suoi legamenti e polpacci. Iniziò a ruotare i fianchi, facendo cadere la pelle in pallidi lembi. Le sensazioni erotiche continuavano a crescere man mano che venivano rivelate nuove gambe verdi, potenti e indurite.  
La sua intimità si protese verso l'esterno, allungandosi.  
Lei emise un gemito basso e sensuale mentre sentiva la pelle tra le sue gambe strapparsi e spaccarsi. A poco a poco, il suo addome si estese di circa sei pollici, rivelandosi più duro della sua pelle scura e indurita mentre ansimava e spingeva. Le sue gambe spingevano verso l'esterno per fare spazio. I suoi orifizi addominali erano ora un'unica grande apertura, gocciolante di dolce umidità.  
Si girò e iniziò a strofinare la sua intimità spalancata contro il pavimento in estasi.   
Un'altra sensazione di pulsazione sessuale iniziò allora all’altezza dei suoi fianchi.   
Le crebbero nuove zampe e ali umide sulla schiena, vischiose.  
Le fletté, facendole frullare per asciugarle.  
Il suo corpo divenne di nuovo caldo ed iniziò a respirare profondamente e ritmicamente mentre sentiva i suoi organi interni iniziare a muoversi. La sua fronte cominciò a sentire una pressione meravigliosa e, con un sospiro, spuntarono fuori due antenne. I suoi occhi si velarono e improvvisamente tutto esplose in colori mai visti e dettagli incredibili.   
I suoi capelli caddero lasciando una cupola verde lucida. Un piccolo paio di mandibole le spinsero un lato delle labbra e la sua lingua leccò la dolce sostanza appiccicosa che colava dalla pelle lacerata che avevano prodotto.  
I denti le erano caduti.  
Sentì la sua pancia spostarsi. Il suo utero stava diventando più grande mentre nell’addome avvertiva un formicolio simile a molti pizzicotti.  
Rimase a bocca aperta e gemette, era colma di uova dal dna mutato. Il suo utero era diventata una massiccia camera delle uova.  
La sensazione era dolorosamente piacevole e frustrante.  
Si voltò e vide che la sua pelle era diventata dura e verdastra, ad eccezione dei suoi seni, quelli sembravano rimanere carnosi.  
“Santo Cielo!” udì un urlo.  
Un vicino, vedendo l'astro cadente, era andato a vedere.  
Udì un frullio d'ali molto forte.  
< Zanzare? Quante sono? Non può essere… Che altro? > si chiese.  
Intravide una figura oscura e immensa emergere in parte dalle tenebre.  
Tentò di fuggire, ma una enorme zampa da insetto dotata di artiglio lo inchiodò a terra.  
Un aroma arrivò alle sue narici placandolo. Calmo, respirava normalmente.  
Si trovò faccia a faccia con il basso addome di un gigantesco antro-insetto, il suo sesso spalancato grondante di muco dolce.   
Si abbassò verso di lui e gli bloccò la bocca aperta, aderendovi.  
Le uova iniziarono a scivolare dentro l’uomo che le inghiottiva.  
Liberandosi, l'insetto gemette di piacere, un clima crescente.   
L'uomo, soffocato, smise di respirare, ma non le uova di depositarsi nel suo stomaco.  
L'insetto alieno si sentì in estasi, mentre gli orgasmi si susseguivano.  
Lei si si leccava i seni mentre emettevano una sostanza ancora più dolce.  
Presto tutte le larve furono deposte.  
I suoi figli avrebbero mangiato carne fresca.  
Nascose il corpo nel capannone del grano, riparandolo con della paglia.  
Ritirandosi nella dimora a riposare, facendo passare un paio di ore.  
Lo sceriffo iniziò a sentire l'odore dolciastro mentre ancora parcheggiava e scese già eccitato. Corse a gambe aperte verso la fattoria, spogliandosi nel tragitto.  
Spalancò la porta e si trovò davanti la titanica matrona insetto.  
La padrona di casa stava in piedi, i fianchi e le gambe leggermente spostati di lato per assecondare l'addome allargato. Il suo braccio era freddo e duro, eppure tremava. Poteva vedere l'estremità del suo addome assottigliarsi in un ampio spazio umido. All'improvviso capì che voleva entrare dentro di lei.  
La donna insetto lo afferrò con entrambi gli avambracci in un abbraccio e lo strinse a sé. Con la sua seconda serie di braccia, iniziò ad accarezzargli la schiena e l'intimità eccitata.   
Lo adagiò delicatamente sul pavimento ed iniziò a baciarlo sul collo e sul petto.   
Mentre lei continuava ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, lui scoprì che i suoi seni gonfi colavano dolce nettare. Da lì veniva l'odore inebriante. Iniziò a succhiare e lei lo aiutò a penetrarla, infilandosi nel suo addome liscio e duro.

Riempiva a malapena il buco triangolare. La creatura gemeva comunque sommessamente, rapita.  
Lo sceriffi le succhiava i seni teneri, poteva sentire il calore della sostanza appiccicosa scivolargli giù per la gola, fin nello stomaco.   
Il calore cominciò a muoversi stranamente sul suo petto fino alle braccia.   
La sensazione era incredibilmente erotica ed iniziò a pompare la sua virilità più in profondità nell'addome della donna-insetto. Poteva sentirsi allungare, diventare più sottile nella vita. Quando la sua spina dorsale si spezzò, emise un basso ringhio di approvazione sessuale.  
Quindi iniziò ad allungare le braccia, cercando di liberarsi. Un paio di artigli gli trapassarono le mani indebolite. La creatura lo vide e iniziò a grattargli le braccia. Pezzi di carne caddero man mano che le sue braccia verdi e sottili venivano rivelate.  
All'improvviso sentì Il proprio membro gonfiarsi così tanto da occupare interamente la cavità.  
La creatura iniziò ad ansimare e gemere di piacere per le sensazioni. Quando lo sceriffo sentì le sue gambe allungarsi, continuò a lambire i suoi seni con la sua lingua ora grosso e lunga. Gemette quando altre due paia di artigli gli passarono attraverso la punta dei piedi.   
La femmina usò il suo secondo paio di artigli per strappargli la carne dalle gambe.  
Il maschio iniziò a ronzare e un torrente fu rilasciato nella camera delle uova.   
Lei lo afferrò, entrambi gemevano e urlavano per il piacere orgasmico mentre lui pompava il suo seme in lei fin nel profondo.  
Finito l’accoppiamento il maschio si accasciò accanto al primo e morì a sua volta, secco e rannicchiato su se stesso.  
La femmina uscì per deporre.


End file.
